FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention lies in the field of doll stands. Specifically, the invention relates to a doll stand for supporting (bearing and holding) a doll in the upright position. The stand has a supporting part, in particular a rod and/or a tube, which, in the use position, is positioned between the doll's legs and leads vertically upward to the lower part of the doll's body. The supporting part is thereby fastened on an element, in particular a presentation plate, which holds it in the vertical position. The upper end of the supporting part is connected, via a coupling part, to a bearing part that is to be arranged between the doll's legs and supports the doll's body from beneath.
By way of example, a doll stand with these constructional features provides the following advantages:
a) The bearing part supports the weight of the doll in the vicinity of the center of gravity and bears the weight in its entirety.
b) The legs are relieved of the task of supporting the weight of the doll and they can assume any desired positions.
c) The clothes hang naturally and are not affected in the least by the doll stand.
d) The base plate is dispensed with if the supporting part is fastened in the presentation plate or beneath the presentation plate.
e) In any position of the doll through 360.degree., the supporting part can be concealed by one of the doll's legs.
f) The doll can be rotated about its axis.
As a result of the fact that the base plate can be dispensed with and by virtue of the concealed supporting part, the doll has a natural overall appearance and appears to be free-standing. The underlying surface need not be level. This gives aesthetic freedom. For example, a doll can be made to look as if it is climbing a step.
A doll stand of the type is described in my published international application Wo 96/04052. That publication describes how, for example, the bearing part, which butts against the lower part of the doll's body and extends from the lower part of the doll's stomach around its bottom, is fastened on the doll's body, by way of the upwardly directed mounts arranged at its two ends, by bands. The doll is thus borne securely, and the doll is prevented from tilting at the hip joints. The downwardly directed coupling part arranged in the center of the bearing part connects the bearing part to the supporting part, which leads vertically upward between the doll's legs.